And We're off?
by Edward T. Forgotten
Summary: Millennium and Iscariot are 'invited' to the Hellsing Mannor for a 'Party'. Pascale is tested to her limits, and Iden and Acton may land the Hellsing Organization in hot water. Oh, what is the next generation to do? Oc's- The children
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Study Hard, Get Results

Summertime wasn't exactly a great time. Nor, did I really enjoy full summers at the Hellsing Manor. It wasn't too entertaining, either. Acton and Iden didn't exactly cut the rug as 'fun'. None the less, London was gorgeous in the summer. And was one of the very few plus sides to the whole concept.

Walter had come back, though, wasn't trusted to kindly by Sir Integra, nor the rest of the staff, and remained as just an average butler, instead of having the previous title as the 'Angel of Death' or 'Hellsing's trash man'. He was just a lowly was every other undercover maid or butler. Still, you couldn't convince me that he was any older than myself, considering her had began to act more like the twins then anyone would have thought, becoming friends with the two, and to some extent myself. Plus, he isn't too bad to look at either. Rather dashing man, if I do say so myself.

At the moment he was cleaning in the library, where the other two and I were supposed to be studying. Of course, after about then minutes Acton and Iden grew bored, and began to talk off into other various topics, including Walter in the conversation. I attempted to ignore them, but that was such a difficult thing to do.

"Come on, Pascale. You're such a prude. You're always reading. Can't you stop for about two seconds?" Acton interjected into my reading, throwing his feet up onto the lavish loveseat he was sitting in.

"No. I'm busy attending to what the tutor told me to do. You're disobeying her instructions." I remarked smartly, attempting to have him go off about something else to get him off my case.

"You're talking too smart. Put. Down. The. Book." Iden commanded, standing up over me with a mock-menacing expression.

"Why are you worried about it? You shouldn't. You're not my father, are you?"

"We're not you father, no, but we will be you masters, and you will have to listen to us. So, how about you start now?" Acton stood next to his brother, his arms crossed against his chest.

I'd noticed before, but I saw how different and at the same time how similar the two dressed. Acton was commonly found in a grey pullover, with some form of tee shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and Converse sneakers. Iden wore button-downs, unbuttoned with a tee shirt under it, black slacks, and black and white Vans pull-on shoes. They were never uniform like they probably should be. I was always stuck in skirts or slacks with a sweater, polo, or a button down, and ballet-style flats or moderate heels. Walter always was in the butler uniform, consisting of a white button down, black vest, black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"I'm not going to start now, alright? You two are going to have this place in ruins the first day it's under you're control."

"I agree, Pascale." Walter stated while his dusted the books in the bookcases with a large black feather duster.

I smirked, looking up at the two.

"Thanks a lot, mate." Iden grumbled, returning to the loveseat Acton was sitting on.

Acton followed, mumbling, "We could have broken her without any trouble."

"Sure…" Walter laughed.

"Broken me? Meaning I'd give in? I think not." I intoned, returning to my book, without so much as a sideways glance at the two.

"Yeah, yeah…" Iden muttered.

We sat in silence for a moment, but that said silence was broken by a maid who use to serve as our nanny when we were younger. Abigail, a woman of around fifty years of age burst into the room, panting heavily as she spoke. "Acton… Iden… Pascale…"

"Yes?" we inquired in unison.

"Sir Integra…. Whishes… To… Speak with… you."

"Our mother?" the twins asked, holding questionable expressions.

"Yes, your mother so let's get a move on. Chop, chop!" she clapped her hands, signaling for us to stand up.

During the afternoon, it's been known that Integra was not to be bothered, and was very rare to see her during this period of time. I was just as surprised that she wanted to see me as well.

"I'll escort them, ma'am." Walter said , attempting to get himself into a younger role, he addressed the rest of the staff in a higher degree then he would have before. "Give yourself some time to breathe."

She smiled, "Thank you, Walter, you're such a gentleman."

I marked my book with a scrap piece of paper. Acton and Iden were up, walking towards the door, Walter a few steps ahead of them. I threw the book to a nearby table and scrambled attempting to catch up them.

My boundless steps paid off, sending me about a step or two behind Acton and Iden.

"I wonder what she wants…" Acton asked rhetorically.

"Hell if I know." Iden answered.

"She's been a bit stand-offish lately." Walter added.

"She's always 'stand-offish' around you. She hates you, Walter." Iden smirked.

"Funny." the butler murmured, rounding a corner to the hallway where the door to Integra's office was located.

Walter opened the door, signaling for them to enter.

Integra, cigar in mouth, watched, looking at Walter with an almost depressed manner. Walter quickly closed the door, leaving us to Hellsing's proprietor.

I stood some-what between and behind the twins hoping to god this wasn't something bad.

"Good day, sir." I greeted in respect, while Acton and Iden said nothing.

"You're starting dancing lessons tomorrow, and I expect you to learn quickly with no exceptions."

Why was she always so straight forward? No small talk, not even a simple 'Good day to you, too'.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

Have not a spec of respect, Iden questions, "What for?"

Integra didn't answer right off, but sighed "We're having a… party. You need to make a good impression, so please, just go along with it."

"Yeah, sure…" Acton complained.

"Good. Now, please leave. I'm busy."

"Mhmm…" Acton and Iden mumbled.

"Yes, sir." I again bowed, following the other two out.

If there was anything that really annoys me is how rude they are. They have no respect, not even for their parents, or, at least their mother. They respect their father so much more. The really riled me up.

"We're going to learn to dance?" Iden pushed his into the wall outside Integra's office.

"Eh, whatever, I know how to dance. I'll show you!" Acton came up behind me, wrapping his hand around my waist, and taking my hand in his other. He swung me around before I could react.

When I did react, his foot ended up under both of mine.

Grace. Something I do _not _have. Something I wish I had, but I do not. Without grace, I landed hard on my tailbone, and hit one of my funny bones.

Iden fell backwards, laughing, but Acton's face turned bright red? Why would-

"Pascale… I, uh, I'm sorry…" he turned away, his face turning and even deeper scarlet.

Why a skirt?

Embarrassed, I stood up, pulling down my skirt that had ended up around my waist.

During this situation, I'm just glad I'm just glad the both of them didn't see. I suppose Acton is a bit more mature. I really don't know though.

I really didn't want to stay, making this anymore awkward.

Hanging my head down to hide my blush, I continued down the hallway, simply hearing Iden laughed out, "C'mon, it was a joke, Pascale!"

* * *

Hey there, did you enjoy it? Eh?

I liked it.

If you don't know the charaters, read one of my other fic's, The Children. It'll make more sense. Indeed.

I have more explaining to do, but that's for chapter two~

Love me, hate me... I don't care.

Read and Review, and I do not own Hellsing, Only their annoying children! Ah~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's Fair, In a Way

"Pascale? Are you in?" I looked up at the door, hearing Walter knocking on the other side vigorously.

I waited a few moments, questioning weather or not I should open it. I decided to actually stand up from the comfort of my bed and allow him entrance.

His shift had been over an hour ago, and normally would come and keep me company for a few hours, then go off to do whatever he did on his free time.

"Where have you been?" he asked, stepping around me to enter the room.

"In here…" I sighed, closing the door, "Reading."

I wasn't exactly a perfect liar, but I came close. Hiding things that bother me are a breeze, but when it came to the butler, I was an open book.

"Lies," he stated, sitting on the chair at my desk, "Something is bothering you. Tell me."

I returned to my seat on the bed, kitting my eyebrows together, "There isn't anything wrong. I just need my time alone, you of all should know this by now." I ran my fingers through my apple-blonde hair, pulling my bangs out of my face.

"Anything to do with Acton, perhaps?" He really could read me like a book.

"Look-"

"I know what happened, and I personally don't see why it is such a big deal. He's practically your brother."

"But, he isn't. And, to tell you the truth, I don't know why it is bothering me so much." I felt my face grow warm, despite the coolness of the basement air.

Walter almost seemed to drift over, taking a seat next to me on my bed. He tilted his head to the side. "You don't know?"

"I don't, I really don't."

I knew the incident wasn't that big of a deal, and maybe I was being a tad bit dramatic, but it really bothered me.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it, then. I heard about the dancing lessons, as well. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it sound's fun." I answered, "I've always want to learn."

Though, you need grace in order to dance.

"Really? Then, you should have said that earlier, I could have taught you, personally." his blue eyes almost glowed in the darkened light.

"Since when do you know how to dance?" Stupid question to ask.

"I've been around for awhile, you know." He remarked quietly, looking down at his feet.

I knew that he was a traitor to the Hellsing organization, also that he was a FREAK vampire, and that his youth was all a lie. He would be well in to his nineties, now if he had remained human, but still look as though he was fourteen or fifteen. It was scary, really. To think, Walter wasn't really my age, he wasn't really fourteen.

"Yes, but I really never thought to ask you." I didn't really want to go too in-depth into it.

"I understand." he stated firmly.

It made conversations awkward whenever it came up, him being a vampire. I'd always wanted to ask about it, but I knew not to.

A heavy knock came from outside my door, one that could only be made by one person.

"Hide!" I exclaimed in a whisper, pushing him off the bed.

His first response was the closet, almost knocking everything out of it before he actually fit himself into properly, closing the door, quietly.

"Come in!" I called out.

The door slowly opened with a creek, and I heard Walter hold his breath.

"Pascale?" my father's voice was quiet.

"Hey, dad," I stood up, patting down my shirt. "Welcome back."

The past week he'd been in France, situating some things with his family. To tell you the truth, I don't see much of my parents. They are busy, and all, but it seems so constant. I barely noticed that he was gone.

He walked over, giving me a small hug. "How have you been?" his accent was at a high point.

He always had it, but when he came back from France, where he obviously spoke mostly French, it was always a whole lot stronger.

"Good, good. How was your trip?" I smiled.

"It was alright, though, I'm pretty worn out."

"Why don't you go get some sleep, then?" I know it was very rude to say that, but I really didn't want Walter in my closet forever.

"Are you sure, it's not late, I can-"

"It's okay, we can get something to eat later, or something, when your awake. I know your tired, just get some sleep, but don't forget to see mum before she goes off on another mission. I think she'd be heartbroken."

"Alright, but I'm going to find you when I wake up, no matter what you are doing, understand?"

I faked a solute, "Sir, yes, sir."

He smiled, walking back out, shutting the door with a small thud.

I suppose that's what I like about him, he can take a hint pretty easily.

With a huff, Walter burst out of the closet, taking a few things with him. It was kinda scary how gracefully he stood up, though.

"Sorry," I mumbled bashfully. "I really don't think he of all people would appreciate having you alone with me, period."

"I know, I know, it makes perfect sense. Was he in France, again?"

…

__

"You wished to see me, my master?"

She turned to find the vampire looming behind her.

"Yes, I did…" Integra lit another cigar.

"Hmm…?" Alucard smirked, creeping over behind her.

"About the little vampire girl."

This subject annoyed him so, almost as much as thinking about his sire and that… **Frenchman**.

"What about her…?" he inquired, laying his head on her shoulder.

She patted his head, like she would a faithful dog. "I'm just curious about her."

"I've answered too many questions about Iden and Acton already-"

"No, this is just about her. Where does her loyalty stand?"

Odd question.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Her voice was cold, but still so charming. "She isn't like Seras. You have no control over her. Her father is a mercenary. She's also close to the butler. The butler…" She groaned, biting her cigar a bit harder.

"You don't trust her…? She seems rather loyal, like her mother. An about

"They're coming you know, Millennium. Along with Iscariot… What if she isn't loyal? What if she's working with the but- Walter? He's a FREAK."

"Then keep him away, and keep her under watch. She doesn't appear to have a traitor attitude."

"This event… This 'party'. Their all coming… here. All of them. I just… She may be too powerful to allow such a long leash. Her parents have no time for her, they can't stop her from idiotic decisions."

"And what of Acton and Iden?"

Integra glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Their leash is longer, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
